Everything I Have
by xUnicornsxEatxRainbowsx
Summary: Eli remembers the things he had. the girl he had. and now he has her again. will he manage to keep her or lose her again? Clare is now all that he has. will high school drama tear them apart or will Eli do that all on his own.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

I watched her, intently. Trying to understand her. Read her. She was.. correction is** so appealing. How do you love someone you've never met? Its indescribable, the feelings I have for this girl. Suddenly she looked right at me! Her blue eyes searching for a reason in mine, of why I was staring at her for so long. She dropped her gaze as if she didn't find her answer and lost interest. She somehow seemed familiar, like those eyes have burned into mine before. Like I've held her hand in mine and touched her soft skin.. That's it! She reminded me of Clare Edwards. Holy shit. That is Clare! No. No. No. I hadn't seen her since last semester. She got skinnier; her hair is longer, lighter. Her lips, redder. Is that even possible? She was glowing. I couldn't believe it. I thought about her every waking moment. And now she looked at me as if I'm a stranger.

*ring-ring*

I shot up, out of my seat and raced to the door, Clare walked out, hair bouncing and hips swaying. She looked at me and gave me a gentle smile. I smirked. With everything that happened last year and not seeing or talking to her over the summer or last semester, I feel lost. Not like that. Lost, as in confused. I don't know this new improved Edwards. That needs to change.

"Clare?" I mumbled.

"Hi, Elijah." Clare said.

"My my Edwards, you've, well, changed a bit huh." I said.

"Yes, Jake and my break up left me with a lot of time." She said in a small voice.

"You dumped Jake?" I asked.

"Quite the contrary" she answered.

"Hah! You're lying. He wouldn't." I gaped.

"Well he did. Then we got back together, then well I did." She explained.

"I see well I'm so sorry Clare." I said.

"Its okay, I'm over it now." Clare said, giving me a triumphant smile.

"Good, we should catch up." I told her, scared of her reply.

"I'd like that. The dot at six?" Clare asked.

"It's a date."

_Okay soo I know its short. Really short! And I usually write a lot so just ignore it and review! Haha. I'm still debating about the rating because things are going to happen. One thing will lead to another and yeah so just message me if you have any questions about this story/ chapter or you just want to put in your ideas. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the Dot, waiting for Clare. I missed her, so, so much. Maybe change was all we needed.

"Eli?"

A sweet voice pulled me abruptly out of my thoughts. I stared across the table at my ex, an old best friend, someone I looked at and instantly felt better. A girl who was somebody people looked at and instantly loved. She looked stunning. New clothes I presume.

"Clare! Sorry I was just thinking," I said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, it's only the first date" Clare said, looking up at me.

I laughed.

"You look stunning Clare, you never fail to take my breathe away" I stated, suddenly serious.

"Thank you. You've never been hard to please, I guess it would be easy to satisfy your needs," Clare giggled.

"God I've missed you" I said, whole heartedly.

"I've missed you too Eli. You have no idea. It just seems like every time I try to be friendly with you, you go out of your way to scare me off. I know you're.. Bipolar, but I would have never expected it from you," Clare mumbled.

"I know! I'm so sorry. I promise you that won't ever happen again" I said, and I meant it.

"I trust you still, nothing really changed that. You were smothering me and I couldn't take it, its not that I didn't love you." Clare continued.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in. Clare I never I you. . .will you give me another chance?" I begged.

"Of course Eli," Clare said, smiling.

I let out a breath and smirked.

"Yes!" I shouted.

Clare giggled.

"Do you want to walk somewhere?" I asked.

"Okay" Clare concluded.

We walked outside the dot and a breeze made Clare shiver. I grabbed her hand and held it to my chest. I never wanted to let her leave me, ever again. I would die if something happened to her. I just know that I wouldn't be able to take it.

"Hey Eli, theirs the park, lets go on the swings." Clare said.

We ran over to the swings. One swing had a broken seat so I sat on the only swing left and Clare stood next to it, looking down at me. She pouted.

"Would you like to sit on my lap?" I questioned, smirking.

"Not really but since I really wanted to sit on the swings I guess I'm going to have to." Clare said irratatedly.

She sat on my lap and put her arms around my neck. The warmth I felt in this moment was something I haven't felt since we broke up and I finally felt whole. Not completely healed but as if I was better then I had been in a long time. I can't believe I'm sitting on a swing with my girl. The stars shined in the sky and it took me back to the night where we were laying in a hammock and I saw a shooting star. I told her to make a wish and when she was done I asked what it was. She said "if I tell you, it wouldn't come true." And I said "would it be cheesy to say, my dream has already come true.." that was one of my favorite moments spent with her because I felt like we were the only two people in the whole world. It was a moment where I felt like we had all the time we needed to spend with each other, like I could look at her and all of a sudden everybody and everything would freeze and it would just be us, forever. There was this spark. You could practically see it ricocheting off of us. As I came out of my thoughts I caught her staring at me, our eyes burning into each others. I leaned in close enough so that my lips brushed hers teasingly.

"I never stopped loving you, either." I whispered.


End file.
